Debriefly
Log Title: Debriefly Characters: Wild Bill, Snake-Eyes Location: Command Center - The Pit Date: January 5, 2014 TP: N/A Summary: A brief "chat" between old Joe friends sparks a recon mission. Wild Bill is currently watching the monitor display, but to all others it would appear the cowboy is napping. He's still got his mirrored sunglasses on, and the brim of his ten-gallon hat is slightly pulled forward as he leans back in his chair. Perhaps silence is the best way to make his presence known. Snake-Eyes wasn't there a moment ago, but now he is. Standing right next to Wild Bill, his arms crossed over his chest and peering at the monitors as though he's looking for something... someone. Who really knows when there's no words to be released from the ninja. He doesn't do much acknowledgment of anyone else in the room, as he's focused on the monitors at this moment and if, by chance, Wild Bill is actually asleep, Snake-Eyes is not one to be blowing of any covers. Wild Bill is no ninja, but being raised on a farm has granted the cowboy a perfect awareness of his surroundings. He peers up, pushing his hat brim back. "Afternoon, Snake Eyes," he says, "Nice to see ya. As you can no doubt see, those dirty rotten snakes aren't doing much of anything. Except freezing their buns off, ha ha ha." Wild Bill points to a monitor where some Vipers' heads are sticking out of an avalanche! Snake-Eyes nods. It seems like such a small gesture but it is one that is carried with a bit of amusement. Wild Bill is always good for a laugh... or a nod in the case of the Silent Ninja. He leans towards the monitors some more, before flipping up his Gauntlet and typing away. And letting the words scroll up onto the screen before showing it to Wild Bill. ~ Storm Shadow? ~ Wild Bill snickers as he sees. "Oh yeah, he's no Iceberg. Or Avalanche. He may be dressed in white, but that doesn't mean he's good in the snow! Haw haw haw!" Snake-Eyes nods once more, as though he's satisfied with the response and Swypes across the keyboard of his Gauntlet. Soon enough, more words show up on the screen and he holds it out for Wild Bill to see: ~ Anything crucial happen while I was away? ~ He turns his gaze back to the monitors, though, to keep an eye on them in the midst of this random moment of chatterboxing. If you can even call it that when Snake-Eyes is in the mix. Wild Bill hmms, stroking his chin. "Not really, at least not lately. The Dreadnoks got into some mischief, I think, but other than that, Cobra's been pretty quiet. That can't be good though, when they go quiet like that you know those snakes are always up to *something*." ~ I will find out what they are up to. ~ Snake-Eyes makes sure Wild Bill sees those words before he closes his Gauntlet down and proceeds to step closer to the monitors. He can only get so close, but still it looks more like he's attempting to find a suitable location to infiltrate than anything else now. This urgent need for a mission certainly has nothing to do with wanting to dodge having to talk to Scarlett about... things. He points at one particular monitor and looks back to Wild Bill with a small shrug of his shoulders. Should he go here? "Good idea. Poke the snake hole and see what pops up. Make em show their hand," Wild Bill says, "And slug Storm Shadow for me." He winks. Snake-Eyes is actually fine with these orders, even if they don't come from high Joe command. He nods at Wild Bill and turns to make with the exiting. After all, what better time to go forth and hunt down some COBRA than when they don't even know he's back in the game. It's always more fun when they don't expect to see the Snake-Eyes. He plants a hand on Wild Bill's shoulder as he starts to make his exit, clearly stating without words that it is good to see him. But now... it is time to Hunt. "Seeya later," Wild Bill says, "I'll be here keeping my eye out for whack-a-snakes." He settles back in his chair, putting his boots up on the console and putting his hands behind his head. Category:2014 Category:Logs